1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel paint composition comprising an organic solid film-forming component, particularly an organic solvent-based, organic solid film-forming component and an organic volatile corrosion inhibitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prevention of corrosion of metal surfaces, and the attendant weight loss therefrom, resulting in the loss of utility of bodies composed of such metal surfaces, has always been a serious problem, particularly when such metal surfaces have been exposed to water, rain or snow, subjected to conditions of high humidity and confronted with an atmosphere high in acidic materials. Such corrosion problems are of primary importance not only in the ferrous metal field but also of considerable importance for many of the non-ferrous metals.
Much work has been done in an attempt to alleviate these problems. In some cases the metal surface has been coated with materials that attempt to shield the metal surface from its hostile environment, but this procedure has not always been effective, for the coating material will often fall to remain on the metal, in whole or in part, leaving the exposed metal surface in jeopardy again. In other cases, the metal surfaces have been coated with materials, such as oils or waxes, incorporating therein a corrosion inhibitor to inhibit corrosion of such metal surfaces. These materials tend to be easily removed from the metal surface; thus their usefulness is minimal at best. Paints, with or without a solid corrosion inhibitor, such as zinc chromate, have also been used to coat material surfaces to inhibit corrosion thereof, but with mixed success, for here, too, if the paint fails to adhere to the metal surface, whether or not the solid corrosion inhibitor is incorporated therein, the metal surface will then again be subject to its hostile environment. Moreover, when such paints contain a solid corrosion inhibitor, the latter is dispersed throughout the body of the paint film and the only portion of the total corrosion inhibitor that is effective is that small amount on the inner surface of the paint film that interfaces with the adjacent metal surface.